


Come Home

by thedevilisinthewinchester



Series: Come Home Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Military, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilisinthewinchester/pseuds/thedevilisinthewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Benny left for his deployment, Dean just passed the three month mark. Seven months later, he finally gets to meet the new addition to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebiwholived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwholived/gifts).



> Title from OneRepublic's song "Come Home". Lots of thanks to Anna for being my number one supporter on my little navy!verse!

Benny liked being in the navy, he truly did. He liked that he wasn’t stuck in a dead end job, that he got to see the world, and he got to provide a steady income for his family.

Besides, he was pretty much living every twelve year old boy’s wet dream. He got to work on ships and planes everyday and that was pretty cool, if he says so himself.

He made friends through the navy, got himself some buddies to watch his back if push came to shove, and he even got himself a husband out of it.

But with every good thing, there always was a bad side.

He had to shave everyday - which sucked a lot -, he was gone from home most of the time, and he missed out on the best thing that ever happened to him.

He missed out on his fucking daughter being born.

…

When Benny had to leave for deployment, Dean was just barely passing the three month mark on his pregnancy. He was barely even showing, just a tiny little bump that was easily hidden by a t-shirt.

Benny didn’t want to go, no one in their right mind would want to go. It was a seventh month deployment and that meant he was going to be the remaining of the pregnancy and when the time came, Dean would be giving birth alone. The one thing that Dean was so afraid to do.

Benny always left their home with a heavy heart when it came time to ship out but this time was so much worse than any time before. Sure, he was leaving the love of his life but he was leaving his fucking  _baby_ too. What if something went wrong? What if the worst happened and Benny wasn’t there to help his pregnant husband because he was miles away on a ship?

Dean had put on his best brave face and if they hugged and kissed for longer than usual, they didn’t mention it. If they were both crying, they didn’t mention it either.

Dean promised to email him on all the milestones he hit. He promised to become one of those dreaded picture obsessed parents that they used to joke about so much. Benny had just nodded and pressed his hand to the little bump hiding under Dean’s faded Led Zeppelin shirt.

He was going to be one of those shit dads whose job got in the way of everything. He wouldn’t be able to feel his baby kick underneath his palm, he wouldn’t be shopping for all the little baby onesies with Dean, and he wouldn’t even be able to cut the umbilical cord and hold his precious newborn.

No matter how Dean tried to convince him otherwise, saying all the cliché “damn it Benny, our kid is gonna know that you’re a hero and you were out protecting their live”, Benny couldn’t shake off the feeling like he was failing as a papa.

He’d heard all the horror stories from his buddies that they missed out on their kids being born and when they came home they missed out on completely everything. That they never truly had time to be a dad.

Benny swore that he was never going to be like that, yet here he was, his job coming first like always. Dean and his sweet little baby being pushed into second place and that weighed down on his heart like a stone as he waved good bye to his husband as the ship left the dock.

…

Dean was a sweetheart. He kept Benny in the loop as much as he possibly could. They Skyped whenever they possibly could and the shitty internet connection decided not to hate them. Dean should always pose and show off his growing belly, sending long emails filled to the brim with as many pictures he could possibly fit into it. Ultrasound pictures, pictures of Dean’s belly, the clothes he bought, and the nursery. A sweet, gender neutral animal themed nursery that had a teddy bear dressed in a sailor outfit sitting in the crib.

Benny may or may not have discreetly wiped away a tear.

It wasn’t until the seventh month of pregnancy that Dean found out the gender. Apparently their baby was a little shy - neither of them knew where that came from - and each of Dean’s appointments, the baby was never in a position for them to find out the gender. Finally, their baby seemed to realize that they were indeed related to Dean and proudly spread their little legs.

A little girl, a sweet little princess for Benny to spoil.

Benny cried.

…

Benny wasn’t able to cut the umbilical cord but the hospital was nice enough to set up a webcam for Benny to be able to watch the labor as much as he could.

Even though the shitty quality, Benny could see how much pain Dean was in. He would sell his soul to be able to be in there, holding his husband’s hand, rubbing his back, and telling him how much he loved him.

He could only do the last part as he anxiously watched. And finally after the longest C-section known to man he heard the watery wail of a newborn and a baby -  _their baby_ \- was being placed in Dean’s arms.

Pink, covered in goop, screaming, and the most beautiful baby Benny had ever seen.

"Look at our beautiful baby, Benny," Dean said, sounding absolutely transfixed by the wiggling babe in his arms. "Our sweet, little Annamarie."

"I love you two," Benny choked out around the lump in his throat. "I’m so proud of you, Dean."

He would’ve given  _anything_ to be in that room. God, he never wished to be somewhere else in his life so bad in his life.

"My beautiful, little princess," Benny whispered as he wiped his face on his sleeve. "My precious little girl.

…

It was a month later and Benny was finally going back on shore.

He had new pictures everyday of sweet, little Annamarie. No matter how much Dean tried to insist she took after Benny, Annamarie was his little clone. Right down to the downy blonde hair sprinkled on her head, her pouty lips, and even the tiniest little freckles dotting across her nose.

He was finally going to meet her today. He was going to be able to hold her, breathe in her fresh baby scent, and even change her diapers.

He was finally going to be able to be a papa.

When Benny walked out the ship, it was easy enough to spot Dean. He was hanging out towards the back of the crowd, wearing Benny’s navy sweatshirt, and holding a pink blanket covered bundle in his arms.

"Dean," he whispered out as he finally pushed himself through the crowd and stood in front of the two loves of his life.

"Hey there, sailor," Dean replied with the smile that Benny had fallen in love with. "Ready to met your daughter?"

Benny could only nod weakly and hold out his arms for Dean to gently place Annamarie into. She was so much lighter than he expected and he instantly pulled her against his chest, parental instincts kicking in much sooner than he thought.

She was so beautiful, sweet round cheeks and baby gray eyes staring up at him curiously through the confines of the blanket Dean had bundled her up in.

Benny was a sobbing mess as he lifted her up and pressed a kiss to her little forehead.

"Papa’s been waitin’ a long time to meet you, little girl," Benny said weakly as he breathed in her clean baby scent.

Dean’s head rested against his shoulder but Benny couldn’t tear his eyes away from the baby resting in his arms.

"Papa loves you so much, princess. Papa’s never gonna leave you again."


End file.
